The Secret
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When returning to the Human World at Monster's University. Mike and Sully brought something back with them. Three months later Shadow later meets Winter another monster girl who will help Shadow choose her own destiny. Please review
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own any Monsters Inc. Characters

Chapter 1: First Day of School  
_Three months after Monsters University_

In a small house on Fear Avenue; Mike Wilsalski slammed his alarm off at 6:00 a.m. Now 19 he rushed to start his first day as a mailman at Monsters Inc. with Sully. He ran into the shower then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Sully got in the shower, shocked how Mike always woke up with the alarm. Mike made his favorite, Scream Eggs with Sour Milk. Setting three places at the table he went to another room down the hall. Opening the door a small smile spread on his face.  
On a small kid's bed with blue sheets slept a young monster girl with golden hair wearing a blue night shirt and a small smile, "Shadow honey time to get up for school," Mike said gently shaking her awake.  
Shadow groaned but soon two golden, round eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Ok daddy I am up," she said gently.  
"Breakfast is ready and hurry we have to get you to school and Daddy and Uncle Sully have to get to work, so please hurry," Mike said. Shadow nodded her head and soon the door was closed. Taking off her night shirt she took her brush and began to brush her hair, she had the hardest time with her tail for it was bushy. Moving the brush over to her pointed ears she gently brushed them. Then moved over to her drawer putting on some clean underwear and grabbed a dark blue hoodie that was v-shaped around her neck. Finally she grabbed some blue jeans and tied her shoulder length hair in a ponytail having the ends rest on her neck.  
Once she stepped out Sully had already finished breakfast and Mike had waited for Shadow to start eating.  
"Hello Shadow sweetie," Sully said grinning at the young girl.  
"Good morning Uncle Sully," Shadow said softly as she ate her breakfast. Then cleaned her plate off and went to brush her fangs. Shadow was almost as tall as Mike but Mike never cared. Shadow was his daughter and that was all that mattered.  
"Can you believe it she is five years old and going to start Kindergarten. I am so nervous should I stay with her during the first half. Have I tutored her well in every subject, Math I should have covered math more," Mike exclaimed. He never been a father before and he wanted Shadow to be prepared.  
"Easy Mike, Shadow won't be alone it turns out I have to take my little cousin to school. Mind if we pick her up?" Sully asked rubbing his the back of his neck. Who would have thought that having a little girl in the house would make Mike even more flustered than before?  
"A friend for Shadow that is perfect, sure where does the little tyke live?" Mike asked getting excited again.  
"Not far just a ten minute walk from here," Sully said, wincing at the word tyke, if he knew anything he knew his cousin was not the sweet girl Mike had in mind.  
"Shadow honey did you hear that Uncle Sully has a little cousin maybe they can be your friend," Mike said. "Now remember be on your best behavior when you meet Uncle Sully's cousin okay," Mike told her.  
"Yes Daddy," Shadow said placing her book bag on her shoulder. Sully bit his lip to hold in a laugh.  
"Trust me Mike once you meet my cousin our Shadow here is an angel compared to her who is a devil on her best behavior," Sully said. The trio got into Mike's car and drove on down the street. "Turn left on Dead End Drive and then go straight, finally turn the corner and you will see at Night Shade Street number 1313 the red brick house is my cousin's place," Sully said. Mike followed the instructions and soon they saw a red brick house. Shadow looked carefully and saw the place looked so orderly. Not a single leaf out of place and if a child did live there no signs showed it. No bike was left out or a tire swing or anything. Shadow hoped Uncle Sully's cousin would like her. "I'll be right back," Sully said and got out of the car. He went to the door and knocked, a beautiful white monster opened the door, she was even taller than Sully. Her white claws lectured Sully as a young girl ran out the door grabbing Sully by the hand and waving over her shoulder, the monster returned inside.  
Sully returned with the girl monster the same age as Shadow but maybe a few months older. Shadow looked carefully at the young girl and was not at all surprised at what she saw. The young girl had white and black fur and came up to Sully's thigh. Mostly to Shadow's opinion was because she was walking on her toes. She looked like she was wearing a black top that was long sleeved but V-necked down exposing her chest and showing off her stomach, back fur also looked like capris on her legs. On her feet and hands were black claws and around her neck were black spikes that looked like a choker, the same black spikes wrapped around her stomach in a menacing way. Shadow looked up at the girl's face.  
She had black hair that spiked in the back and had two shoulder length fangs that ran down the sides of her face. The girl had bat ears but a black cat's nose and mouth. Her eyes were slanted slightly in and were white with one black slit in the center of each. Lastly she had a fang sticking out of her mouth like a baby vampire. Her smile was sweet but vicious in Shadow's mind she was looking at a true monster.  
Sully opened the door and the girl sat on the opposite side of Shadow. "Guys this is my cousin Elizabeth May Brishnacoulgh," he said getting into the car again.  
"Why hello there Elizabeth sweetie you excited about school. Oh I am Mike by the way you can call me Mike or Mr. Wilsalski, whichever," he said smiling at the other child.  
"Thank you for the ride Mr. Wilsalski," Elizabeth said in an icy tone.  
"No problem okay then let's get you kids to school," Mike said. Elizabeth looked out the window like she was bored or something. Shadow wondered if she should say hi or something. Daddy did tell her to be on her best behavior and so she tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. Elizabeth stiffened at the touch and looked at Shadow with a cold look.  
"What?" she asked sharply. Not loud enough where the adults could hear only Shadow.  
"I wanted to say hi, my name is Katie Shadow," Shadow said holding out her paw. Winter just gave her an odd look, like touching her would turn her fur blue.  
"You have two first names?" she asked.  
"Well no my name is Katie but my Daddy named me Shadow so technically Shadow is my middle name. By the way I like your middle name May is a lovely name," Shadow said sweetly.  
"I can't believe James said my middle name he knows I hate it just as much as I do Elizabeth," Elizabeth growled silently.  
"You hate your name okay then what name do you prefer?" Shadow asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked, a little shocked by the question, so much so her tone was much softer.  
"Well if we are going to be friends I don't want to call you a name you hate. Since you hate both your first and middle name how about I call you Winter," Shadow said. "Do you like that name?" she asked.  
Elizabeth was shocked no one, not even her own parents, asked her what she liked before. And this Shadow girl wanted to be her friend? How bizarre in Elizabeth's mind. But the name Winter had a nice ring to it.  
"Hmmm, Winter I do like that name how did you come up with it?" Elizabeth asked in a curious tone.  
"Well your white fur looks like snow, the spikes on your neck and stomach reminds me of icicles so I just thought Winter," Shadow said proudly.  
"Well I do like it but what should I call you?" Winter asked in an even gentler tone.  
"Well everyone calls me Shadow," Shadow said.  
"Do you like that name?" Winter asked.  
"Well I prefer Katie but Daddy says Shadow is more of a monster name," Shadow said.  
"Well I am not your Daddy so mind if I call you Katie?" Winter asked.  
"No I don't mind at all," Shadow said smiling. "Hi my name is Katie," Shadow said holding out her paw again. Winter got a better look at Katie then. She had golden hair and eyes that were almost human but more round, her body was covered in beautiful black fur and she had black claws.

Her face like a wolf's, stuck out with a long dog nose and mouth. Her ears were also dog like, sticking up to a nice point. She was cute as a puppy, Winter was happy to make friends with someone so lovable, since most people hated her from the start.  
"It is a true pleasure to meet you my name is Winter," Winter said smiling a true smile. Once they shook paws a spark ran between them. And unbeknown to the two girls on that day a true bond was formed.  
Sully looked over his shoulder at the girls, glad to see Winter smile for once. That poor kid dealt with enough to make an adult crumble. Once they reached the school Winter waited in her seat but Katie opened her own door, when she saw Winter still in her seat, hands in her lap, mouth shut, Katie jumped back in and closed her door, "We have to go to school now," Katie said poking the statue of her new friend.  
Sully looked back then with a groan got out and opened the door for Winter and went around to open the door for Katie. Katie told him thank you and ran to Winter's side who with grace had just stepped out of the car and nodded to Sully. Mike yelled over Sully as he got back in the car, "Be good, if you need me you have my number. Nothing is more important than you so call if you need me!"  
Katie smiled and said, "I know, See you later Daddy, see you later Uncle Sully!"  
Winter looked at the car and spoke in her sweetest voice, "Bye James, bye Mike." She then turned and grabbed Katie's hand walking inside where they could not hear Sully yelling at her, he hated being called James. "Let's start our first day off with a bang!" Winter said smiling her sinister one fang smile and screeching at the top of her lungs like a bat. The teachers all came into the hall to see where the noise came from. When Winter saw the principal she walked up to him and shook his hand, "I am Winter, by the time I leave this school, you will know my name and my face in your nightmares." She then turned back to Katie who had this shocked look on her wolf face and bowed. What had happened to the classy girl she had seen in the car?  
Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and please review.  
Hey, I know you guys know ShadowTeenGirl but my name is PS61521. I am editing and writing this story with Shadow, my character is Winter. **I hope you enjoy her because we have a lot planned for the two misfit monsters! Let us know with a review. **


	2. Forever Friends

**Alright readers! I am so sorry for it taking so long! I worked hard to get this to you as soon as I could. Oh, Remember PS61521 is always bold!** Shadow writes in regular print! Review so we know how we are doing! Loves!  
Chapter 2: Forever friends  
"Elizabeth May Brishnacoulgh," the theater teacher said nasally, which was funny because she had a big nose and a wide mouth. Her snake hair hissed at Winter waiting for her to object.  
"It is Winter. I introduced myself as Winter yet you insist on using that infernal name!" Winter said standing up. Katie pulled her back down by her slender black and white tail. Winter hissed at her but sat down anyway.  
"I see Shadow is here as well. Alright, Elizabeth you will have to be in the play or take detention," Mrs. Harbouro said.  
Winter looked at the teacher, both already knew her choice but Mrs. Harbouro always offered, just in case. It was the fifth day of school and all of the teachers knew Winter and Katie by name and face. Katie was referred to as Shadow because she always followed Winter and Winter was called Elizabeth because that was the only thing the teachers had on her. Katie and Winter had become so close over those five days that they were inseparable. If Winter had detention Katie sat outside the door, if Katie had a club meeting or rehearsal Winter waited by the door. Katie loved theater, or so she said, no one had seen her act but the first auditions for the littlest Monster were that day. Winter hated the art, she stuck out her tongue when the principal made her take theater class.  
"Alright, let's get on with the play. If you want to help with the stage set up sit over here, if you want to be an usher and seat parents then sit here, if you want to act then sit on the stage. Katie went to the stage and Winter sat with the decorating staff. Everyone was a little shocked they went to separate groups but they were all so giddy about auditions to really care. "First everyone pair up and one will play the part of the littlest monster while the other plays the human child, then switch. Then the class will decide who is best at what role and they will be the part," Mrs. Harbouro said eyeing Winter with slight disappointment.  
All of the children got into partner groups with a script. Katie's group went last, Katie was the monster first and everyone was laughing, whispers went up, "She will be the human."  
Winter shot a cold look in the direction of the whispers and they stopped. Winter had a little black book in her hand, it was like a diary but if you opened it up you would not find Winter's secret thoughts, if you were in her grade, you found your picture. You would also find your full name, including middle, family income, home address, doctor, and all of your fears. Winter made it the first day after taking the pictures. Winter was by far the scariest monster in Kindergarten and Shadow the least.  
Katie sat down the script and went to center stage, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out until the teacher said to go. Her eyes flew open and she spoke the lines in a quiet but booming voice, "I am a little monster but I have a big roar," her eyes had a bit of hurt in them and she looked like she would cry or scream. All the snickering stopped for Katie who was quiet and hardly spoke sounded different. Her gentle face now looked scared but determined. Like a monster trying to prove herself.  
The other child looked at her wondering what to do, he looked down at the script, "I don't think you could ever be scary. I am not afraid of you or any monsters," he said choppy and almost too quietly.  
Katie looked at him, her eyes glowed, and her fur darker. Katie stood a few inches taller and her claws seem to grow sharper as did her fangs. She held up her hands like she would rip the kid's face off and growled like a wolf. When her face turned up to a howl all of the children screamed and the child in front of her cried and fell to the ground. The scene ended with the child acting scared, everyone knew, though, that the child did not have to act with Shadow. Katie immediately dropped to her knees crying, "I am so sorry, I do not like to be scary! Can I be the human now?"  
The whole class cheered, "Shadow for Monster! Shadow for Monster!"  
Katie shook her head her eyes wide with terror as tears stung her face. She cried, "Please let me be the human!"  
The teacher looked at her and smiled, "you are perfect for the monster and we said that everyone would play the role and whoever was the best would be voted on by the class. You were the best!"  
Katie about pleaded again when Winter went to the front and said, "I will be your monster!" The class froze, even Mrs. Harbouro and Katie. Winter handed Katie the script and said, "We will do a more sensitive scene since everyone knows I am scary. I must prove I can be gentle." Winter found the scene when the littlest Monster was being picked on by the biggest. Winter crouched so she would be shorter than Katie. She then flipped through the book, closed it and closed her eyes in a similar way to Katie. Everyone watched as the viscous Winter turned into the sweet soft Littlest Monster.  
Katie had closed her eyes, half of acting is reacting and if she wanted Winter to get the Monster part she must play the perfect bully. The teacher said, go, as if instinctively. Winter and Katie opened their eyes at once and Katie stood as tall as she could so she looked like a fierce monster over the little Winter. The class noticed how Katie didn't look the same either, she had a sureness to herself, unlike when she was playing the Littlest Monster. Her face was hardened like she could care less about anyone or anything. "Give me your lunch money! You wimp!" Katie snarled flashing her fangs at Winter.  
"N-no! You are j-ju-st a meanie! I 'm n-not giving in-n-to you!" Winter cowered and shook.  
Katie looked at her poor friend hating this scene with a passion and began to speak in her voice, "This is not the part I want either, I want to be the human. Everyone knows I can be sweet and I can be scary. Winter is the scariest monster here and now you see how sweet she can be."  
Winter smiled at Katie and bowed, "I guess I have a day out of detention, for now." Both girls got their way. This was when Katie and Winter's friendship really took off, when they supported each others dreams.

At the play, all the children were doing their parts, Mrs. Harbouro smiled at the class and looked over everything, four months of practice and they were ready. Well they were until Harry Brishnacoulgh walked in with his beautiful wife Susan. People were asking for autographs and giving up prize seats. Harry held up a sharp claw and said, "I am just here to watch my little girl act."  
Mrs. Harbouro looked at Winter, "You did not say your parents would come. I am overjoyed to see a famous person!"  
Winter sank down, the class came to her asking questions about her famous parents. Harry Brishnacoulgh was a famous actor, he had been in so many movies and won so many awards, you had to live under a rock to not know his name. Susan though, she was a different story. Even if you had never seen a movie or watched the news you knew Susan, she was the first real female scarier. Stories of her courage and passion spread all throughout the monster world. Susan was older but still beautiful, she had given her career life before she gave another monster life, when she gave birth to her daughter she gave up her career and moved closer to her family. Her youngest brother Bob also became a famous scarier. The family name became known all around as a family of great scariers, Sullivan. Even James's exploits and expulsion were well known and everyone apologized to her, even before they spoke to her brother. Harry could act anywhere and continued with his career. Her father was a bat, he had smooth skin with light black fuzz all over his body, his ears and face were pointed and he had powerful fangs sticking out of his mouth, he had arms and his wings came out of his back with web like texture. He was a gorgeous monster, all sleek and strong. Susan was a tall white monster, she had black strips on her sides running from just beneath her breast to just below her hips, otherwise she was solid white. Her hair was long and it curled around her cat face, she had tall pointed cat ears that made her huge figure even taller. Her body was thin and powerful, she had small white spikes going down the inside of her stomach like she was diamond studded. She even had this presence that made everyone fear and respect her. She was beautiful and deadly. The children ooed and awed at her parents, Winter blushed, her spikes fluttered, and she sunk her small fang into her bottom lip.  
Katie looked at her a little confused. Winter had never told her about her parents and she did not understand why Winter was so upset by her parents presence. She walked over and sat next to her friend putting her arm around her, "I am glad you are my friend!"  
Winter looked back at her and knew what she was wondering, "My mother gave up her career to take care of me. She did not want me, I was born broken and I am not a scarier or an actress. Mother and father have tried to have more but the doctors say I am lucky to be alive. Father's venom is powerful enough to kill, so he cannot produce anymore heirs. I am supposed to be stronger than I am. To be honest, I am scared they will not like my performance, or that they will love it so much they will decide my career for me."  
Katie looked at her small claws and smiled, "You know? I didn't think you were scared of anything. I am glad you shared that with me. I am afraid of a monster in my dreams, he comes whenever I try to scare people and he tells me to kill. He also says people will never accept who I truly am and sometimes I believe the monster. I dream about him when it is close to my birthday and when I am stressed out. Now you know my secret."  
The girls smiled at each other and hugged. They got up and went to the stage to prepare…The story starts with a distracted monster at Monsters Inc. letting a human girl into the monster world. Then scene change and it opens to the scene Winter auditioned with. The bully was played by a boy bigger than her. The human makes it to the school eventually and that is where the monsters have to chase the human back to her door at Monsters Inc. but no one can scare her and she tries to touch them. Until the littlest monster steps forward and acts out the scene Katie first auditioned with. Only Winter makes the scare her own, she stands to her full height and screeches, her spikes fluttered fast with a hiss to them, she looked like a ferocious monster unlike the rest of the play. Katie ran and instead of freezing Winter chased her off the stage. The end credits were explained and the cast came out to bow. Katie saw her Daddy in the audience smiling, cheering so loud, and standing in the chair with tears of joy in his eyes. She smiled feeling her father's love reach her from his seat to the stage. Winter's parents caught her eye and they looked disappointed. Susan whispered something to her father and pointed to the stage. Katie looked at Winter and saw for the first time, actual tears fall from her friends face. What did her parents find wrong with her performance? She was stunning, a perfect monster. Then she realized her parents were pointing at her, Katie. "What did I do wrong?" Katie mouthed as they walked off the stage.


	3. Best Birthday

Chapter Three: The Best Birthday  
Winter looked at the clock on the wall, almost class time, she started her leisurely stroll to class, when she heard a familiar voice. "Winter, Winter!" Katie called running at top speed. Winter turned with the grace and power only she could, Katie ran towards her waving something in the air with the most excited look. Katie was running very fast, dodging other kids, but her tail was wagging wildly. Soon her tail wrapped around her leg and Katie tripped. She landed on her stomach and slid all the way to Winter's feet.  
"Katie, be more careful! You alright?" Winter scolded and asked helping her friend to her feet.  
"I am okay, the floor broke my fall," Katie said with a grin. Winter just shook her head sternly, only Katie knew it was her way to keep from laughing. Katie had a way of making any situation a fun time, even falling down, tripping over something. Katie dusted off her usual hoodie and jeans.  
Winter saw a white envelope on the floor, she bent down to pick up the sleek object knowing Katie dropped it when she fell. Katie's address fell on the far left side of its white surface but in the middle was Winter's name. No address because Katie wanted to deliver it personally. "Uh Katie, what's this?" Winter asked holding up the envelope so Katie could see her name.  
"It's an envelope silly," Katie said laughing.  
"I am well aware of that," Winter said restraining herself from rolling her eyes, "why is my name on it?"  
"Open it," Katie said folding her arms.  
Winter, shocked, looked at the envelope, usually Katie just told her what she wanted to know. So, to have Katie be secretive over an envelope made Winter curious. Sighing she opened the envelope and read it aloud.  
_You are invited to attend a birthday party for Katie Shadow. She is turning eight years old this Saturday. The party starts at 2:00 p.m. Cake and ice cream along with games will be there. Please come. Address is on the envelope.  
_The handwriting looked like Katie's but someone had to help her with the wording, maybe her dad or James. Still, Winter looked at the card glad but also saddened. She knew about Katie's birthday, every year Katie invited Winter but she was never allowed to go. Her parents would make her say she had a family event or something but Winter knew that Katie knew the truth. For some strange reason Winter's parents didn't like Katie and Winter was never allowed to attend any birthday parties. She had never even had one of her own. Winter always tried to make it up to Katie, she would either buy her a gift, like one year she bought her a Lady RaRa CD, or sneak out to go to do something the next weekend. Katie always smiled happily anyway for she was a simple person.  
Katie saw the look on Winter's face and her ears began to droop. "If you can't come I understand but I just thought I would invite you," Katie said trying to mask her disappointment. She didn't want Winter's parents to get mad at Winter for going to her party, so she decided to just drop it.  
Winter grew angry, "who cares what my parents say, Katie, you are my best friend and somehow I am going to make it to the party. I will be more than happy to attend," Winter said sternly, "Now, what do you want for your birthday?" Winter asked already thinking of what she could get her.  
"Oh Winter you don't have to get me anything just you coming to my party will be enough," Katie said her ears perking up a bit.  
"Come on Katie there has to be something you may want," Winter said. Katie was different from most kids she wasn't materialistic due to the fact that her dad made little money and could barely clothe Katie if it wasn't for James helping him out. Katie liked handmade things such as a paper birthday card, a sweet, or something from the heart.  
Katie jumped for joy in her mind for Winter was coming to her party. She looked at the clock, they were five minutes late to class, she grabbed Winter's arm and said, "forget the gift for now, let's get to class."

When school let out Winter went home and told her parents that Kimberly Swanson was having a birthday party. "I really don't want to go, she is such a brat. She already told everyone what she wants."  
Susan looked at her daughter feeling bad for her was about to say she didn't have to go but her father interrupted, "You are going. Now, go get that young girl a gift. Get her something extra as well."  
Winter left the house stomping and pouting, she went to the mall and walked around, until she found the music store. "Music Master Boo Box 3000," Winter said looking in the window. It was a CD player that could play five CDS at once, get any radio station, could record people singing, water proof, and durable. "With a price of couple hundred dollars it better be!" Winter said looking at the Boo Box like she would put it in timeout. It looked so amazing and Winter knew James had a bunch of old CDs that Katie loved to listen and dance along with. Katie no longer had a CD player because she wanted to help her dad out, she sold it. Winter went into the store and pointed to the Boo Box, "I want one in blue and wrap it a nice silver wrapping paper. I also want that!" She said pointing to a CD on the shelf. The clerk looked at her funny until she started fanning herself with a credit card.

Saturday came quickly and Winter continued to beg her parents not to make her go to Kimberly's birthday but her father pushed her out the door. Winter made it to Katie's by 2:00 p.m. she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, it opened and she saw James.  
"Elizabeth, what a surprise does your mom and dad know you are here?" Sully asked looking a little shocked by her. He knew his Aunt and Uncle didn't approve of Shadow.  
"That is unimportant, James, I am here to see Katie. If you want to call them and ruin Katie's Birthday then that is up to you," Winter said coldly.  
"Alright I won't snitch come on in," Sully said smiling a bit.  
Winter walked into the room and saw the decorations. A paper banner hung over the wall and spelled out in black marker was 'Happy Birthday Shadow'. Walking in, Winter noticed Katie and her were the only children and the rest were all Wilsalski family members. Katie had a blindfold covering her eyes and was trying to pin the horn on a monster. Mike was taking pictures like crazy and James smiled and shook his head. Katie managed to put the horn on and took off her blindfold. Then she saw Winter and her smile widened, "Winter you came!" she said happily running over to her friend.  
Winter put up her hands, "Hello Katie," she knew Katie would hug her if she got to excited, "am I early for once? Are any more children coming to your party?" Winter said looking around sadly.  
"Nope you are right on time, I only wanted to invite you," Katie said sheepishly, most people thought she was either odd or just a goof ball. Winter needed the goof ball sometimes, she was too stern and visa versa.  
"Alright present time!" Mike called. He led the girls into the small living room and they sat down on the floor. "Okay this is from Uncle Sully," Mike said holding out a small box wrapped in a newspaper. Katie opened it to reveal some notebooks and pencils.  
"Thank you Uncle Sully now if I want to write some poems I have paper and pencils," she said hugging him.  
"Glad you like it honey," Sully said hugging her.  
"Okay this one is from me princess, go on open it," Mike said excitedly. Katie opened her father's present to reveal a new hoodie. It was a dark blue and looked just like Katie's old one.  
"Oh thanks Daddy, I love it and you got it in my favorite color," Katie said hugging her dad.  
"I am just happy you like it," Mike said softly. Winter saw most of Katie's gifts were probably bought at thrift stores and hoped her gift wouldn't upset anyone.

"Um here Katie this is for you," Winter said. Her present was wrapped neatly in the silver wrapping paper and the present looked huge.  
Katie opened it and her eyes were the size of golf balls. "Oh wow! The Music Master Boo Box 3000! Thanks Winter!" Katie said hugging her friend, Winter who normally stiffened at hugs relaxed and hugged her back. Mike gave Winter a secretive smile trying to tell her that he was thanking her for making Shadow's birthday special. Winter then handed him a smaller gift wrapped in Gold wrapping paper. He handed it to Katie and she ripped it open. It was the Band Scary CD. Katie jumped up and down and hugged her father's neck again.  
"Alright who is going to help me eat this Devil food cake with Moldy Butter Pecan Ice Cream," Sully asked.  
"We are!" Katie said holding up her and Winter's hands. They spent the rest of the day playing games and telling jokes. On that day Katie had the best birthday ever for she was sharing it with her family and her best friend Winter.  
Winter went back home with a sad look and went straight to bed but she slept with a smile dreaming of the fun day she had with her friend.  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Bad Birthday

Chapter Four: Bad Birthday  
Every year after Winter made a tradition of sneaking out to go to Katie's birthdays, it was almost like a party for her as well since Winter's birthday was only four days after Katie's. They didn't get to have sleepovers and the only time they were together outside of school and Birthdays was for after school activities. They joined the same groups and took the same classes. Winter's teachers would not do anything with her unless they had Shadow too. Winter's parents also sent her to a fancy summer camp every summer, Winter told Katie it wasn't a camp at all but more like prep school. Katie spent the summers auditioning for different plays and improving her abilities. Though on Winter's Tenth Birthday, a surprise happened since it's a special birthday entering the double digits. Winter's parents decided to through her the first birthday party she ever had, one to rival any monster's sweet sixteen party.  
"What do you want for your birthday my dear? We are going to throw you a birthday party, because you are turning the big one zero. We waited until now because we wanted you to grow up with grace and not vanity. You have done well so far, other than the mishaps at school and the constant fights for your little friend. We are proud of you," Winter's mother said as she gave her the shots she had to take once a week, Anti-venom, otherwise Winter would slip into a coma and then slowly die. She knew Elizabeth could not really fight because she was weaker than she looked, the other children just feared her size. Susan looked at her daughter's little arm and frowned, she was up for another test to make sure her dosage was not too high or too low. Winter would have to fight harder than anyone to make it in the real world, so Susan made sure she was ready, even as a young child. Harry grew up with a hard life but he made a name for himself and made his money, he, if it was up to him, would have spoiled his only daughter with anything she wanted. _Good thing it isn't up to him_, Susan smiled thinking to herself. She knew hard work was the only way to true happiness. Having everything given to you can make a person bitter.  
"Momma, if can I have a party, can I invite Katie? She is my best friend; I need people in my life, people who support me. You won't always be here to do this," Winter said pointing to her arm, it did hurt but not as much as it had in the past. She did not tell people, not even Katie that she was so weak. Katie would accept her but she might start babying her if she knew. Everyone always acted like Katie needed Winter's protection but it was Winter who needed Katie, "Katie doesn't know about this but I could explain it to her if something ever happened. She has at least invited me to her birthday parties and with this one being so important; she would forgive me but I could never forgive myself," Elizabeth put on her biggest pouting face.  
Susan had to laugh, "My dear, I thought I was so smart. You little brat!" She tickled her little daughter's ribs. "Sneaking out to go to parties, with that girl? I didn't even guess. Well, I must admit I am impressed. Although, this means I must be more watchful but also have a little respect for such a strong friendship. She can come, just be careful of your father," Susan's face turned serious when she said those final words. Harry could not stand Shadow. She was what she was but Elizabeth knew the rules and she was a smart girl, maybe Elizabeth could change the future. Then again Shadow was a dog and Elizabeth half bat and half cat monster. She was so beautiful! The last born of the Vampires, she should have been so powerful but instead she was so weak. Susan looked at her daughter's fur, as white as snow, no wonder Shadow called her Winter. Her spikes were getting dull, Susan in her thoughts picked up a file and started sharpening the spikes around Elizabeth's neck. When she was finished she pricked her finger on each so that each finger colored red. "Perfect!" Susan smiled, Elizabeth looked up at her mother and giggled. They finished up their routine and planned the rest of her party.  
"Malady?" a voice creaked from the shadows of the door.  
Susan looked up from her work and smiled, "Enter my dear."  
The servant entered the room, he was tall and lanky, he had slimy, black skin, glowing green eyes, and he wore a bowtie. "What foods did you decide on for the party so I can get them to the chef? She wants to know when she needs to start cooking." The servant bowed to Susan who merely smiled and looked at her daughter.  
Elizabeth took her cue, "I want a corpse bride, layered, white cake with pineapples and strawberries. We will also need a chocolate cake for the other children who don't like white cake. Three flavors of ice cream; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. For the main course, we picked killer stake, mashed potatoes, and grizzly gravy. Oh, and fear salad!" Winter smiled, she had picked a feast that sounded so yummy!  
The servant looked at the girl in front of him, she was to her mother's hip at ten, well almost ten, she would be taller than both of her parents when she turned eighteen. He smiled, "Yes, malady," he bowed and left the room. A tear fell down his face, such a sweet child, the doctors said if she did not grow into her own anti-venom then when she hit puberty the venom of her father and her own would kill her. No shots could save her. He knew today was shot day and it would be the same thing on her birthday.  
...

The Monday after that Winter walked quickly to class, knowing Katie had already beaten her there. "Katie?" Winter said into the classroom. Katie had already had her birthday party on the previous Saturday before Winter's discussion with her mother.  
Katie jumped up and waved her hands at Winter, "What are you doing here so early?" Katie smiled her cutest smile and hugged Winter.  
"Oh no! If you are going to act like that just because I came to class on time I will not tell you the surprise I have for you!" Winter wheezed through her cracking ribs.  
"Surprise?!" Katie jumped and let go of Winter, "Tell me!"  
"I am having a birthday party next Saturday. It is at two P.M. at my house. Oh and so you don't forget here," Katie was kind of frozen, she looked at the shiny envelope. Unlike the regular white ones her family used this one had silver designs along the edge and written neatly on the front was Katie's name. "Okay, open it silly!" Winter said laughing.  
Katie did not move, she stared at the shiny paper. "So pretty, I do not want to mess it up!" Katie said in a sort of hushed whisper as if talking normally would make the page burst into flames.  
"Fine," Winter said taking one of her sharp claws and slicing the top of the envelope open without damaging the silver design. She then pulled out the paper inside and handed it to her friend who finally took both the envelope and the invitation which was even more beautiful. It was silver and gold with a black snowflake on the front. On the inside was writing in the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen.  
_Dear Katie,_

_You are cordially invited to Elizabeth May's birthday, AKA Winter. It is Saturday at two PM, on the estate. It is preferable that you RSVP before by at least two days._

_Thank you,_

_Elizabeth.  
_Under that was directions to Winter's house from Katie's, along with a time to leave to be on time, a dress code, and a phone number to RSVP at. All very fancy, Katie looked at it and ran her fingers over her name. "Who wrote this?" she asked.  
"My mother, she wanted them to be neat. I am only allowed to give you yours, everyone else gets theirs mailed," Winter smiled at her friend's reaction.  
"Your mother said I could come? Your first birthday party and I'm invited?" Katie said feeling the tears well up in her eyes.  
"Of course Katie! Don't cry! My mother also found out about me sneaking out, she handled it well. My father is a different story, if you do come, you must stay away from him. He doesn't even know you are invited."  
"What do you mean if? Of course I am coming! Can I call to RSVP now?" Katie smiled.  
That made Winter smile and they both thought about the party for the rest of school. Winter about what she would do to make it fun for Katie and Katie about what she would do for Winter.  
…..

The party came and Susan helped her prepare, Winter got her claws and spikes sharpened to points sharp enough to cut a butterfly's wing without tearing it. Winters mother then combed her fur into soft spikes on her head, the fangs of hair hanging down the side of her face were hardened with gel so that they were like teeth and did not move when Winter shook her head. Winter's mother then got a long black skirt from the closet that looked like a shadow with extra legs to grab you. Winter dressed in it and laughed as she blackened the lines around her white eyes and the lines of her wide mouth. She added some pink blush to the inside of her pointed ears and polished her fangs, she finally had two but they were small. Ready for anything she walked into the living room to see her party stuff. Already on the table was a stack of presents, most likely from grandparents who could not come but mailed their gifts beforehand, her parents, and the many servants.  
Mike and James were invited individually even though Katie already had an invitation because it was an invitation only party, if you did not have one you did not get in. The rich children started arriving with presents, some small as ring boxes and others as big as Susan. Winter frowned at the gifts, how many of the children actually got her something she would enjoy? Susan whispered in Winter's ear, "Elizabeth, you will open my present last. I do not want the other guests feeling bad that their gifts do not measure up to mine."  
Winter giggled, something she usually only did for Katie or her mother. No one else understood her sense of humor. She was too different from these wealthy children, even though she had enough money to buy all of their gifts twice in one shopping spree and still be able to go out to the fanciest restaurant and buy the whole menu. Winter looked around, she walked over to the royal thrown she had in the middle of the room. She sat down and looked over everyone like she was glad they were here and she hoped they enjoyed the party. She was really wondering where Katie was. Several of the children came over to her and bowed mockingly and begged her to open their gifts first. She told them, "Whoever can carry their gift here to me along with one other can have their gift opened first." She smiled as the children ran to their gifts and found one from one of Winter's family members and tried their hardest to carry them over to her.  
The doorbell rang but Winter was too crowded to answer it, so the butler got there first. Sully stood with Katie, Mike did not come and Sully could not stay. Harry went to the door, "ah, I see you actually combed your fur, glad you felt the need to try today."  
Sully's fur stood at the comment, his uncle had a way of using his power to be just plain mean. Katie though, as if oblivious to the rudeness before her spoke sweetly, "Thank you sir, I think I look nice too!" Sully bit back a laugh, knowing that his uncle was not afraid to back hand him for disrespect.  
Harry frowned, "I see," when she handed him the engraved invite with her name written in his wife's handwriting, his frown deepened. Then the DJ played "Hey Monster" By the Black Eyed Beasts and his resentment resided for a brief moment. "Excuse me, I have to reprimand whomever requested this horrid song," with that Katie walked inside saying goodbye to Sully.  
Katie looked for Winter who had gotten up and was dancing to the song her father had just called horrid. Katie tried to weave through the crowd towards her friend rockin' the dance floor. When she was pushed over and several glasses of punch fell on her, she covered her face. A tall, slender, slimy fellow in a bright orange tie bent down helping her up. He apologized several times, bowing to her once she was standing, "I am so sorry Miss. Please forgive my insolence. I am so, so very sorry."  
Katie held up her hand, "It is no problem, sir. I wash, fairly easily believe it or not. So, no need to be sorry, just point me to the bathroom so I can clean up and I would grateful, sir."  
The man looked at her with shock on his face, "Sir? No one ever calls _me_ sir. I am just a butler, a servant, Augustus Flinnbrook at your service, Miss." All of a sudden he flinched forward, someone had poked him in the back, he turned quickly and started to say, "May I help you?" in the most gentle of servant voices but stopped at the word help, "Oh, it is just you. What do you want?"

Katie looked around him to see who he had spoken to so informally, to her surprise it was Winter. A lady of the house. "Hey Katie, you have met Augustus? I see he spilt punch on you. Bad butler!" Winter said punching his hip gently.  
Augustus smiled lightly, "I like her, you should invite her over more often."  
Winter smiled at Katie, "I would but dad doesn't like her. Mom is okay with her but she will back up dad because that is what you do when you love and respect someone." Winter then turned to Katie, "Let's go upstairs and clean you up."  
"Wait first, can I put your presents over there?" Katie asked slyly.  
Winter's ears perked up, "Presents?"  
After Katie cleaned up and got a tour of the house they went downstairs and danced to Marina and the Blood Diamonds "Primadonna," and "How to be a Heart Eater." These songs were just a couple of their favorites. They then ate the dinner Winter asked for, cake came before presents. Winter wanted to open Katie's first but she had made a deal she opened all of the rich children presents first. She got a jewelry box and several different kinds of jewelry, A new TV with video systems, a boo box 6000, and several other expensive electronic gifts that really meant nothing to Winter. Her computer was her favorite thing, she had speakers and she listened to music off of Bootube instead of CDs and she preferred books over any TV or movies. Her grandparents knew her better, Grandma sent a box of old books from her closet, Grandpa sent noise isolation head phones that blocked out sound even without music, his card said "forget what your teachers say enjoy your youth!" Mima sent a box of leather-bound notebooks and pens that wrote in green ink, and Papa sent a gift card to the book store down the road.  
Katie's gift was the one she opened just before she opened her mothers. A small box wrapped with tissue paper held a simple white string with a black bead. Winter lifted it up looking at Katie a little confused, wondering how she would thank her for whatever this was.  
"It is an ankle bracelet, I have one too," Katie said lifting up her left leg. Winter saw a black string with a white bead. "It means we are connected so wherever we go we will always have a piece of each other to take with us," Katie explained. Winter smiled happily as she tied it around her ankle where the only way it was coming off was if it fell off. Then she did something no one expected, she wrapped Katie in a hug!  
Then she looked at her mother, who nodded for her to open her gift. It was also in a little, white box with silver swirls like her invitations. Her very own file, multi edged so she could file claws and spikes. Winter actually had tears in her eyes, she had gotten everything she could ask for. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts, it was a simple file, but to Winter it was the world. It made her an adult, it meant her mother trusted her.  
Katie smiled happy Winter liked the present she had gotten. A rich girl and boy walked up to her, smirks on their faces like they smelled something foul.  
"I wasn't aware they allowed pets here," said the girl.  
"Yeah I mean look at its fur I bet it has fleas too," he cackled.  
"I don't have fleas I took a bath last night," Katie said folded her arms, only slightly hurt.  
"Yeah? Nice present you are so poor you couldn't get her a real present," the girl sneered.  
Tears were forming in Katie's bright eyes but they didn't fall for she was stronger than anyone would give her credit for. Winter who had lost sight of Katie when opening her mother's gift found her talking to two of the bratty rich kids and walked over to see if she was okay. "Actually I have two presents," Katie said gently, almost too quietly.  
Winter reached Katie at that moment and frowned overhearing the crack in Katie's sweet voice, "Katie, what is going on?" Winter asked with a slight growl in her voice.  
"Nothing Winter I was just telling them I have a second present for you I was going to give you later but since they seem so curious mind if I give it to you now?" Katie asked her strength restored instantly by having her friend with her. Katie never understood why knowing that Winter was there for her made her feel like she could do anything.  
"Of course Katie," Winter said, wondering how she had made it through the five years they did not have together.

Good but can we all go to the backyard please?" she asked. Winter told the servants to lead the guests outside and wondered what Katie was up to. The kids all formed a circle and the adults stood in the back. Katie stood in the middle with her bag and pulled out her Boo Master 3000. It gleamed in the sunlight, it was one of her prized possessions because Winter had given it to her. "My friend Winter loves music so I dedicate this song and dance to her," Katie said. She turned on the CD player and the song being played was "Done" by the Band Scary.  
Katie began to move her hips to the beat and when it came to the chorus her face grew angry. She raised her paws in the air like she was about to throw something. Another spin as the song played and soon she was lost in her own little world. When the part came on about dynamite blowing up in your face, Katie brought her hands to her face and stretched out her claws. Every time the song said done she would stomp her right foot and throw her arms out like an umpire would at a baseball game. Finally the song was over and every kid, including the ones who made fun of Katie, were clapping. Breathing heavily she bowed to them smiling. Winter whistled for only Katie could dance like that to make her smile.  
The party was over and the guests were heading out the door, Katie included. "Thanks for inviting me Winter, I will see you at school," Katie said smiling.  
"Thanks for coming and I loved my presents," Winter said smiling a little.  
Winter went to walk Katie out but before she had even reached the door Harry grabbed her arm, "We need to talk," his voice firm.  
Katie stopped hoping Winter was not in trouble, then Susan called out to Katie. Katie followed the strong voice, "Katie dear, I am glad I caught you before you left," said Winter's mother in as gentle a voice she could muster with her dominant build.  
"Yes, ma'am," Katie asked softly hoping she didn't do anything wrong.  
"I just wanted to tell you," Susan smiled slightly trying to be kind and remember she spoke to a child, "I see why my daughter cares for you. You are very brave. I saw you with the bratty children my husband insists on inviting. You are also talented, the dance you did was impressive." Winter's mother said softly as to not offend anyone who happened to stay behind.  
Katie just smiled the biggest smile ever and skipped all the way to Sully's beat up old car. Winter saw Katie leave through the window smiling a happy smile and decided maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all. Then she turned to her father and heard the same lecture she had heard since childhood, most often since the play in Kindergarten.  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review

**PS61521: We are not getting the reviews we wanted so this is going to be the last chapter until after New Years. I wanted to give you a long one to send us off with. Review with comments on how it is so far. **


	5. Weakness

Chapter 5: Weakness

As the days after her birthday passed with normality outside but decisions within, Winter felt the need to tell Katie her secret intensify. _I don't know if I should. She is so sweet I know she would not use it against me. If I don't tell her and I die, she would be heart broken and think I don't trust her. Though, if she were to tell anyone accidentally I could be killed sooner. If Katie doesn't know…well, she may not talk to me…in the afterlife. Oh, why is it so hard to trust? _Winter tried to come up with a reason to tell or not tell Katie but was falling flat. She finally decided to take Katie to a secret place and see if she could convince herself of either a reason to tell her or a reason not to. At school on Friday Winter showed up to class on time, again. Katie waved and smiled her cute little smile but Winter frowned, _What to do, what to do?_ She was drawn out of her thoughts when Katie tapped her shoulder asking what's wrong. "Oh, nothing. Um, do you have any plans this weekend? I want to take you somewhere special."

Katie looked slightly confused but decided it was best to just go with it, "Nope, no plans."

During the day Winter was oddly quiet. In fact she was so quiet she didn't get into trouble once. The teachers and other students were glad for the silence but Katie was slightly afraid for her friend. She wondered what was bothering Winter so badly that she did not feel the need to cause mischief. Soon the bell rang and school ended. Katie gathered up her stuff and followed Winter outside, silence between them.

Katie had her own thoughts on a secret that troubled her normally playful mind. _Should I tell Winter the truth? Dad told me not to. That I would scare people more, but Dad accepts me as I truly am. Will Winter accept me too? I mean she calls me her friend and even lied to her parents just to come to my parties. I'm not stupid, I know her dad hates me… but I don't know why. Should I tell her that I overheard him say that I would be Winter's end? Does he think I would hurt her because I would not hurt her? _ _This is so hard…I want to be like everyone else but I'm not a monster like Winter… _

"What are you kids doing here?" a guard asked, Katie snapped back to reality and saw they were standing outside the Monster's Inc. building.

"What are we doing here, Winter?" Katie asked quietly looking up at her friend.

Winter looked at Katie, then to the guard, "Do you know who I am?" Winter snapped. "I am Elizabeth May Brishnacoulgh! Daughter of Susan, your boss," She looked at the still closed gate and frowned, "Have you any idea what this kind of disrespect will do to your job here at the company? Don't be an idiot." The guard scrambled to open the gate and Winter had to push Katie through. Once inside Winter grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her up the steps. A bell rang and Shift change started. Katie squealed as big monsters rushed past them down the stairs. The monsters did not ask who they were or why they were there, they were too ready to be home. Winter pushed past them pulling Katie behind her. Once out of the tunnel of hair and scales, Winter turned to Katie, "Now, this is the hard part, we have to get to a door room without being seen by guards or anyone coming on for scaring." Before Katie could respond, Winter grabbed her and ran to the nearest wall. The walls were white so it looked like the wall was wearing clothes.

Katie giggled, "You don't blend in!"

"Shut up!" Winter said. Katie stuck her tongue out and was again dragged through the hall. When the Hall of Doors came into sight the girls ran as fast as they could to the entrance. Throwing themselves through the door, Winter lands on Katie. Katie yelps and Winter covers her mouth, "Shushhhhhh!" They get up and walk to a door holder. Winter calls a special door to them. It is a solid iron door, with large X's across it. Winter goes to turn on the door but Katie backs away in fear. "It is alright, Katie," Winter whispers gently as she turns on the door. She then opens it and sticks a yellow helmet in the doorway. "Come Katie we can talk more out here."

"Winter, I don't know about this," Katie says taking another step back.

"I do this all of the time. Don't you trust me?" Winter knew she was not the one to pull the trust card but if it's the only way to get Katie through the door it would have to be done.

"More than anyone else," Katie said taking a step forward.

Winter realized she had been dragging Katie all over Monsters Inc. without thinking of how Katie felt. She held out her hand and said, "I feel the same and I promise if you come with me, I will not let anything bad happen to you."

Katie smiled and took her hand as the two girls stepped through the doorway and into the cold snow of the Human World. Katie sniffed the air, "This place seems familiar but I don't know how. Winter, where are we?" she asked as her ears perked up.

"In my secret place, this is where I go when I want to be alone. It isn't all alone though, we are in the Himalayas, the Human World," Winter said looking at her white toes on the snow, "I have a secret to tell you. I just don't know how."

"The Human World, I thought this place smelled odd. But I have a secret to tell you too," Katie said. She frowned a little and avoided Winter's gaze. "Can I go first?" Katie asked quietly. Winter sat down in the snow and nodded her head. Katie took a deep breath, for her heart was beating fast. She was doing something her dad told her never to do. _Okay Katie, show time_. Katie looked around to make sure they were completely alone. "Winter, there is something you don't know about me. My dad told me never to tell. I'm scared so please don't be afraid it is still me," Katie said fighting back tears. She closed her eyes and felt the change come over her. Winter watched in curiosity as Katie changed before her eyes.

Katie's black fur disappeared and a light peach skin took its place. Her claws vanished and all that remained were flat nails. The girl began to increase in height by a few inches. Katie's sharp canine teeth dulled and her nose flattened. Her tail vanished and the only thing that remained of Katie's old form was her ears. Slowly opening her eyes Katie looked herself over and looked at Winter with a fearful gaze. "Tada," she said her voice calmer than usual.

"Is that all? You are cute. If it wasn't for those ears I would think you were human. I like it Katie," Winter said smiling.

"You mean you're not scared?" Katie asked feeling relieved. She always thought people would fear her in this form than in her other form.

"Me fear you, where have you been?" Winter asked playfully.

"I've been at home, where have you been?" Katie said in a smart aleck way making Winter laugh. Katie laughed too and feeling happy knowing Winter accepted the truth. "Now what is your secret?" Katie asked gently.

Winter frowned, losing all of the happiness she had when Katie spoke. She sighed and decided to just say it, "I am sick, I have been my whole life. My father has venom that transferred to me, if my mother had been like him I would have been born with anti-venom and not had to worry about it. I am dying. If by the time I hit puberty I don't develop an anti-venom of my own then I will die because I will produce my own venom. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, I was just scared. I cannot really protect you with my fists. I hope you can forgive me," Winter started to cry something she rarely did. Just then she felt Katie's arms around her and saw Katie was not crying but looking at her with a serious look, a look Winter had never seen before.

"You have always protected me Winter. Now it was my turn to protect you. I will keep you away from fights, heck I'll let them beat me so they will leave you alone. But you will live Winter I promise for I am not letting you die. You are my best friend and I need you," Katie said firmly and soon the tears fell. Just thinking of not having Winter around scared Katie far more than any school bully could.

"No, I would never allow that to happen. I love you too much," Winter said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Katie said, "Maybe I should turn back now". Winter stopped her.

"Maybe you should stay in that form since we are in the Human World," Winter said. Katie smiled and placed her hood over her head, covering her ears, and pulled a pair of shoes out of her bag. Winter giggled and asked "Why do you have shoes in your backpack, Katie?"

"When I change into this form I need shoes to protect my feet, I don't have fur like normally. Plus, it's cold and I need shoes," Katie said gently putting on her shoes and standing next to Winter. With her hood and shoes Katie looked completely human. "What are you going to do? I look human but you… don't," Katie said frowning looking over Winter.

"They know me here," Winter smiled, "I come here all the time to see the people. They think I am a teenager who wears weird clothes and white contacts. Adults do not scare as easily so they do not see what is in front of them. If you want to take your hood off you can, they will think you are like me. If anyone asks you are my little sister," Winter smiled, Katie was older than her but no one believed that. Katie smiled at her ready to meet the humans and see what it was like to be accepted.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
